Wellbores are formed in subterranean formations for various purposes including, for example, extraction of oil and gas from subterranean formations and extraction of geothermal heat from subterranean formations. A wellbore may be formed in a subterranean formation using an earth-boring rotary drill bit. Different types of earth-boring rotary drill bits are known in the art including, for example, fixed-cutter drill bits (which are often referred to in the art as “drag” bits), roller cone drill bits (which are often referred to in the art as “rock” bits), diamond-impregnated bits, and hybrid bits (which may include, for example, both fixed cutters and roller cone cutters). The drill bit is rotated under an applied axial force, termed “weight-on-bit” (WOB) in the art, and advanced into the subterranean formation. As the drill bit rotates, the cutters or abrasive structures thereof cut, crush, shear, and/or abrade away the formation material to form the wellbore.
The drill bit is coupled, either directly or indirectly, to an end of what is referred to in the art as a “drill string,” which comprises a series of elongated tubular segments connected end-to-end that extends into the wellbore from the surface of the formation. Various tools and components, including the drill bit, may be coupled together at the distal end of the drill string at the bottom of the wellbore being drilled. This assembly of tools and components is referred to in the art as a “bottom-hole assembly” (BHA).
The drill bit may be rotated within the wellbore by rotating the drill string from the surface of the formation, or the drill bit may be rotated by coupling the drill bit to a downhole motor, which is also coupled to the drill string and disposed proximate the bottom of the wellbore. The downhole motor may comprise, for example, a hydraulic Moineau-type motor having a shaft, to which the drill bit is coupled. The shaft of the motor is rotated by pumping fluid (e.g., drilling mud or fluid) from the surface of the formation down through the center of the drill string, through the hydraulic motor, out from nozzles in the drill bit, and back up to the surface of the formation through the annular space between the outer surface of the drill string and the exposed surface of the formation within the wellbore.
The materials of earth-boring tools need to be relatively hard and wear-resistant to efficiently remove formation material within a wellbore without undergoing excessive wear. Due to the extreme forces and stresses to which drill bits and other earth-boring tools are subjected during drilling and reaming operations, the materials of earth-boring tools must simultaneously exhibit relatively high fracture toughness. Materials that exhibit extremely high hardness, however, tend to be relatively brittle and do not exhibit high fracture toughness, while materials that exhibit high fracture toughness tend to be relatively soft and do not exhibit high hardness. As a result, a compromise must be made between hardness and fracture toughness when selecting materials for use in drill bits.
In an effort to simultaneously improve both the hardness and fracture toughness of earth-boring drill bits, composite materials have been applied to the surfaces of drill bits that are subjected to abrasion, erosion, or to both abrasion and erosion. These composite materials are often referred to as “hardfacing” materials. Hardfacing materials typically include at least one phase that exhibits relatively high hardness and another phase that exhibits relatively high fracture toughness.
For example, hardfacing materials often include tungsten carbide particles dispersed throughout a metal or metal alloy matrix material. The tungsten carbide particles are relatively hard compared to the matrix material, and the matrix material is relatively tough compared to the tungsten carbide particles.
Tungsten carbide particles used in hardfacing materials may comprise one or more of cast tungsten carbide particles, sintered tungsten carbide particles, and macrocrystalline tungsten carbide particles. The tungsten carbide system includes two stoichiometric compounds, WC and W2C, with a continuous range of compositions therebetween. Cast tungsten carbide generally includes a eutectic mixture of the WC and W2C compounds. Sintered tungsten carbide particles include relatively smaller particles of WC bonded together by a matrix material. Cobalt and cobalt alloys are often used as matrix materials in sintered tungsten carbide particles. Sintered tungsten carbide particles can be formed by mixing together a first powder that includes the relatively smaller tungsten carbide particles and a second powder that includes cobalt particles. The powder mixture is formed in a “green” state. The green powder mixture then is sintered at a temperature near the melting temperature of the cobalt particles to form a matrix of cobalt material surrounding the tungsten carbide particles to form particles of sintered tungsten carbide. Finally, macrocrystalline tungsten carbide particles generally consist of single crystals of WC.
Various techniques known in the art may be used to apply a hardfacing material to a surface of an earth-boring tool. For example, automated and manual welding processes may be used to apply hardfacing material to an earth-boring tool. In some manual processes, a welding rod that comprises the hardfacing material is provided, and a torch (e.g., an oxyacetylene torch or an arc-welding torch) is used to heat an end of the rod and, optionally, the surface of the tool to which the hardfacing is to be applied. The end of the rod is heated until at least the matrix material begins to melt. As the matrix material at the end of the rod begins to melt, the melting hardfacing material is applied to the surface of the tool. The hard particles dispersed within the matrix material are also applied to the surface with the molten matrix material. After application, the molten matrix material is allowed to cool and solidify.
Such welding rods may comprise a substantially solid, cast rod of the hardfacing material, or they may comprise a hollow, cylindrical tube formed from the matrix material of the hardfacing material and filled with hard particles (e.g., tungsten carbide particles). In welding rods of the tubular configuration, at least one end of the hollow, cylindrical tube may be sealed. The sealed end of the tube then may be melted or welded onto the desired surface on the earth-boring tool. As the tube melts, the tungsten carbide particles within the hollow, cylindrical tube mix with the molten matrix material as it is deposited onto the surface of the tool. An alternative technique involves forming a cast rod of the hardfacing material.
Flame spray processes are also used to apply hardfacing materials to earth-boring tools. In a flame spray process, a powder comprising the hard particles and particles of the matrix material is carried by a pressurized fluid (e.g., a pressurized gas) to a nozzle. The powder mixture is sprayed out from the nozzle and through a flame toward the surface of the tool to which the hardfacing is to be applied. The flame causes the particles of matrix material to at least partially melt. As the material is sprayed onto the tool, the molten matrix material cools and solidifies, and the hard particles become embedded in the matrix material to form the hardfacing on the surface of the tool.
Various types of arc welding processes are known in the art and may be used to apply hardfacing to a surface of an earth-boring tool. For example, metal-inert gas (MIG) welding processes, tungsten-inert gas (TIG) welding processes, and plasma-transferred are (PTA) welding processes may be used to apply hardfacing to a surface of an earth-boring tool.
There remains a need in the art for abrasive, wear-resistant hardfacing materials that exhibit improved resistance to abrasion, erosion, or both abrasion and erosion.